mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Guido Mista
150px |Caption = Artwork from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind |Creator = Amarimono |Downloadlink = OneDrive |Origin = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure}} Guido Mista is one of the major characters from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Vento Aureo. He appears as a playable character in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes Of Heaven. In Mista's early childhood, one of Mista's neighbors adopted a kitten out of four, one of which later clawed the neighbor's eyes out, which developed Mista's tetraphobia, or fear of the number four- otherwise, he lived a rather carefree life in his teenage years, despite living in poverty. He always greeted pretty girls regardless of rejection, and sometimes he would stand by the movie theater and beat up people who insulted Clint Eastwood for their money. Occasionally he would get beaten up himself and/or sent to the police station, but nonetheless, Mista's early life was enojoyable, until one day after interfering with three men beating up a woman in a car, he discovered that bullets would always miss him, no matter how close they were fired. Mista would later get a jail sentence after killing the three men with a revolver, but Bruno Buccellati would prompt him to join his group, Passione after hearing of his incident and bailing him out, stating that someone like Mista wouldn't last two years in prison. In 2001, where the events of Vento Aureo take place, Mista has acquired his stand and assists Giorno and others to take down Diavolo. Mista's stand is Sex Pistols (Six Bullets in official English, the name was changed to avoid copyright issues), which takes the form of six small imp-like creatures numbered 1 to 7 (while skipping the number four) living inside a revolver, as their name would suggest. Because they rely entirely on a gun to be present for offense, they are fairly weak, but they have an expertise in controlling Pistols and are capable of splitting one bullet into multiple projectiles- despite not being useful for offense when a gun is not present, they are good defenders, capable of defending Mista even when he was unconscious. They also have a consciousness of their own, acting separately from Mista and having different personalities, even refusing to work if they aren't fed. In M.U.G.E.N, Guido Mista has been made once by Amarimono. Amarimono's version Mista does not have a Stand mechanic, and instead has a display showing the current number of bullets loaded into his gun and Sex Pistols. Mista will reload automatically at the end of every round. Note that he will not reload after the end of a round if the number of bullets in his gun is four, perhaps even other detrimental effects. A somewhat unconventional character, Mista is fairly powerful, perhaps even somewhat overpowered, as he is capable of easily preventing opponents from getting close by repeatedly shooting. These bullets are his main method of dealing damage, as his melee attacks are much weaker and slower. Despite the bullets dealing fairly good damage and being capable of homing onto their target to some extent, they have very small hitboxes, and require some degree of accuracy as a result. His effectiveness is greatly reduced the closer the opponent is to him, and he is remarkably fragile despite his health being slightly above average and his defense being normal. His AI is tough, brutal, and efficient, as is standard with all of Amarimono's characters, though he comes with a version lacking this AI. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Palette Gallery' Videos Category:Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Characters Category:Firearms Users